Get Paid
by snazzelle
Summary: Zak forgot to pay Nick back for the damage done to his property. Zak finds out why he shouldn't forget to pay back a mobster. Nick/Zak takes place in la palazza Ghost Adventures slash fic


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING and NOBODY.

Pairing: NAK (Nick/Zak) GhostAdventures

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, gun play, gun kink, cum play, shameful, shameful, shameful smut. XD Nearly OOC, but it's acting, yeah? Roleplay.

* * *

><p><em>"Ohohoh... yeah! You would not <em>believe _what you could do with a gun, Nicky!" _

_"I suppose not." he chuckled, "Not to be nosey, but how do you go about threatening your clients?" pause,"Out of curiousity, of course."_

_A laugh, "Now that's not something I go around telling, but I like you, Nick. You're a serious man, but I can see humour there. Like my friends! See, when you threaten a bad client, you gotta scare them first - make sure they got no way out. Then you do things to them, hear me? You tell them what you gonna do, describe what's happening till he's shaking in his _bones_. THAT is how it's done, my friend..."_

* * *

><p>Zak was thoroughly annoyed the moment he stepped through the doors of his home. He nearly stepped on Ridley as he walked through the hallway, the little dog barking at his neglect, and Zak gave his little friend an apology before moving him out of the way with his foot.<p>

The day had gone horribleas the day went pass in Vegas. Not only was there the unbelievable heat, but the vacation traffic had made him late for a few appointments, one of which he had to regretfully cancel. For some reason, he felt that somehow _that _was going to bite him in the ass.

But at least the sun was setting and Zak loved this part of the day most. Living right off the strip, the strong male was able to see the sun set over tall, nearly cartoonish buildings as they lit up the darkening sky. It's one of the reasons he loved Vegas so much: even at night the day never ends.

Walking around in the kitchen, Zak quickly filled a glass of water for himself before grabbing the bag of dog food sitting against the wall. He could hear the light pings of Ridley's dogtag as the small canine ran to his food bowl waiting to be fed.

Zak laughed as the dog barked excitedly up at him. He quickly filled the bowl and bended over to pet the little dog on the head. He was only slightly startled when a loud ringing came from the kitchen counter. _Who the fuck..._ Zak grabbed the phone, about ready to tell whoever was on the line to not call him ever again.

"Bagans. Do_ not _hang up."

"Excuse me...?"

Zak's eyebrows furrowed at the tone of the voice on the other end. The voice was familiar, immediately he was able to put a face to it, but that tone had never been directed at him before.

"You cancelled our appointment, Bagans. You. Owe. Me. Money."

_Shit. _"Look, I forgot. I'll meet you tomorrow about it-"

"No. You'll meet me today at the mansion. I'm giving you till, nine. Do not be late and do not make me find you."

The line went dead and Zak braught a hand to his face worriedly, rubbing at his eyes before dropping it and hanging up the phone. He looked to the clock. Six P.M.

Alright. Fine. If he was going to get murdered tonight, then he might as well get murdered smelling like fucking roses. Zak marched his way towards his bathroom while Ridley watched curiously, wondering why his master was not paying attention to him.

* * *

><p>Zak was a little early as he parked in front of the old, broken down mansion. It still sort of freaked him out how it felt like there were eyes on him whenever he got the chance to explore the building. Zak shivered and pulled the sleeves of his shirt down over his knuckles- yeah, he could feel eyes on him now and he hasn't even left his car yet.<p>

Movement caught his gaze, and blue eyes turned to the man walking towards his jeep. Zak smiled slightly: It was Nick. His face was indestinguishable in the dark, but Zak knew the shape of that body well, even without the light. Still, it didn't stop Zak from jumping when the man rapped his hand harshly against the car door. Zak only managed to open the door before he was pulled out and shoved over the car seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zak growled as hips pushed against his ass, caging his upper half inside the jeep. The stronger man gasped at the sound of something clicking and cold metal being pressed at the back of his neck.

"Don't struggle," Nick whispered. He smoothed a hand down the other man's spine, trying to calm the erratic heartbeat he felt.

"Nicky..."

"Don't 'Nicky' me, Bagans. I am not your friend tonight."

"But Nick..."

"Shut up, _Zak. _I had gone through _hell _when the boss saw what was done to that car. The boss was _not _happy when I took the car back. Now let's go. You'll come willingly, right? I don't want to have to bind your arms up too."

Zak nodded from under Nick, laying completely still. There was a moment of pause before the gun was let up from against the back of his neck and Zak let out a sigh as he got up and away from the car. He heard the door slam shut and felt the gun at his head as Nick got behind him.

"Move."

Zak inhaled sharply and Nick covered his mouth, the gun moving from his head to the lower curve of Zak's spine.

"Don't _scream, _Zak. You wouldn't like what I'd do if you did."

The captured man nodded again and the air he took into his lungs escaped through his nose. Nick let go, "Now _move."_

With an encouraging shove, Zak made his way towards the mansion door. It really was broken down and useless. He hoped that _someone _would be looking out their window at such a suspicious scene. But Nick came closer behind him, making Zak pick up his speed, hiding the gun in the shadows their bodies created.

The door had been unlocked when Nick reached around and turned the handle. Zak could feel the hard thumps of his own heart as fear finally settled in. The place was dark, fuck, it _felt _dark and walking inside was like making your way through a maze. Nothing was recognizable from another- broken walls, wooden beams, everything was everywhere making it all look the same, but as Nick led Zak through to the kitchen, a new scene was given to him.

Out of all the debris and the perfectly intact island counter, right at the center of the room sat a simple, heavy wooden chair and a black couch. For a moment Zak wondered how the hell Nick got it there, and what the hell for and Zak turned to face his captor to ask, but a sharp look directed at him and a nod to the wooden chair got Zak shutting his mouth and taking a seat.

Nick circled the man, looking down at him as the strong body leaned against the back of the chair. He smirked as he took in the other man's appearance- newly showered, the smell of sweat from Vegas heat untracable on his body. The long sleeve black shirt hugged Zak's body perfectly as it followed the curve of the man's back rather than flowing away and down to loose pants that barely held on to defined hips. Brown eyes roamed back up to the man's face and Nick noted the distrust written across the other man's strong features.

"I had to pay for it myself, you know." Nick said as he stood infront of the sitting male.

"Look, I said I was gonna pay for the damages-"

"Yeah, three days ago! I've reminded you four times since then! I'll just have to get you to pay me back some other way. Strip."

"What? Nick..."

"I've got people waiting outside, Bagans. I promise you, you'd rather it be me than them. Now shut your mouth before I stuff something in there."

Zak narrowed his eyes, but the gun aimed at him had him standing up, his hands going to the bottom of his shirt while kicking off his shoes. Nick watched as strong muscles moved as Zak lifted the shirt off of himself, his eyes tracing over the lines of Zak's body and down to slender hands unbuckling his belt. Nick turned around to shove the couch closer to the wall as the man undressed behind him. The sound of heavy cloth made it to his ears and Nick took a seat, slouching comfortably as his eyes roamed over the naked figure infront of him.

"Come here," Nick said, his voice purring in it's lower octave. Zak felt his dick stir at the tone, reacting to the position he was in. He could feel heat spread from his face to his chest as he stood bare between Nick's legs.

"You're enjoying this." Nick said as he noted the hardening cock. Brown eyes met with hesitant blues, seeing those eyes narrow reproachfully. Nick raised an eyebrow and pointed the gun to his crotch before aiming it back at Zak's face. "Well, get on it."

Zak got on his knees in between Nick's legs. He slowly opened the other man's pants, Nick refusing to budge as Zak pushed the rough denim and shorts low enough on his hips to pull Nick's half hard cock out. Zak bit his lip before looking up at the other man.

"Nick..."

"Sh." The gun was pressed against his temple, "Suck it."

Zak thought about defying him. This was _Nick. _Nick wouldn't hurt him. But the intent in the cold gun pressed against the side of his head felt very real and the look on Nick's face a lot more aggressive than he had ever seen. He wrapped a hand around the base of the other man's cock, stroking upwards feeling it twitch in his light grip. _Fuck..._

Nick used his free hand to bury his fingers into dark locks and brought the other man's face closer to his cock. He groaned as the tip prodded at soft lips and smirked as blue eyes stared up at him. Nick nodded enouragingly and put the gun to the side, hoping that tiny bit of security would push the other man into action.

Keeping his hand on the gun resting on the couch, Nick moaned as he watched Zak shut his eyes and creep his tongue out to lick hesitantly at the head of Nick's hardening cock. He let go of Zak's lightly gelled hair and stroked his hand under his own shirt over his stomach as Zak took him into his mouth. He watched that head sink onto his length, watching a good portion of his dick dissapear between pink lips.

"That's good..." Nick groaned as Zak started to bob his head. He thrusted his hips up, feeling his cock brush the back of the other man's throat causing him to gag and pull away, blue eyes shooting open to glare at him. Nick chuckled and reached over to push Zak's head back down and that mouth automatically sucked him in as Zak stared daringly up at him.

Nick shoved his cock down Zak's throat, feeling it tighten before relaxing quickly. Zak tried to breath through his nose as Nick picked up a punishing speed, fucking into his mouth and down his throat, forcing grunts Zak could feel all the way down to his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to swollow, feeling spit and precum dribble down the sides of his mouth as Nick pushed his head down mercilessly.

"Feels good, Zak." Nick grunted as he let the other man up. Zak sucked at the tip now that he was able to breathe as Nick ran his fingers through Zak's hair soothingly. He could feel the man on his knees fighting to regain his breath against his legs as Zak continued to pleasure him. Zak sank his mouth onto Nick's cock again, taking him into his throat willingly and Nick thrust once, almost coming in that hot mouth, before pushing Zak's head away and completely off of him.

Nick rested a bit, trying to calm down as the fingers of his right hand stroked over the cool metal. His other hand smoothed over Zak's hair as Zak's head laid upon his hip, his breath evening out as Nick whispered, "You're doing so good, Zak. Keep it up and you won't get hurt." Nick shoved him back and got up, putting the gun in his back pocket, "Don't move."

Zak waited as he kneeled back on his heels and wiped at his wet mouth with the back of a hand, his eyes downcast. He hoped Nick would be done, the place was feeling a lot more colder and Zak had hoped to get the other man to release in his mouth. But Nick didn't, he was still hard- and _great, _Zak lightly stroked himself, he was hard too.

Nick dragged the wooden chair closer, the sound of wood scratching over concrete nearly painful. Nick ordered the other man get up and Zak did, moving to the side as Nick put the chair right where he had been kneeling. Nick took the gun out of his pocket, lowering his pants down a bit more as he sat on the couch and signaled for the other man to straddle him.

"Ah," Nick smirked as he waved the gun, "turn around."

Zak blushed as he gave his back to the other man and carefully climbed onto his lap, feeling the rough denim scratch at his legs. He could feel the length of the other man's arousal slide between the cleft of his ass, his cock wetting along Zak's hole with the remaining spit.

Nick groaned as he held onto Zak's hip with one hand and ground between his spread legs. Zak held back a whimper as solid heat rubbed against sensitive skin and let the man under him do whatever he wanted with his body.

"Lean forward," Nick said lightly, "And be careful. Wouldn't want you falling over before I fill you."

Zak did as he was told, lifting himself onto his knees as he grabbed onto the wooden chair's seat. The heavy frame of the chair was able to hold as Zak slowly pushed more of his weight to the front. He twitched when he felt the cold tip of the gun's barrel stroke up his inner thigh before pushing at his balls and running down the other. Zak moaned.

"You _are_ enjoying this!" Nick chuckled mockingly as he repeated the motion. Zak shook his head, the heat never really leaving his face as Nick got more daring with the gun. "You are..."

Zak shut his eyes and his breath hitched and picked up as the gun strayed from it's path and traced up the cleft of his ass. Nick smirked as he pulled a cheek to the side as cold metal rubbed against the spit shined hole and did it again before continuing past to press the barrel against the back of the other man's neck.

"I can kill you right now, you know." Nick whispered as he started moving the gun again, "I had the lashing of a lifetime from my boss. I got a whole bunch of ideas on how I'd shoot you."

The hand on Zak's ass moved to cup his balls tightly while the tip of the gun slipped between his asscheeks. Nick wiggled the gun and Zak shamefully pressed back. Nick smirked, "But I think you'd rather get fucked, yeah?"

Nick pressed the barrel in a little more solidly, teasing that hole to open for him. Zak moaned, shame coloring his face yet again as he nodded.

"God, yeah. You'd let me take you?"

Zak trembled as the gun moved back down to his thighs, the movement of the cold metal nearly calming. His breathing was erratic as the barrel made it's rounds. _Too much... _He could feel the pause as Nick's warm hand stroked his hip.

"You're so quiet. You alright?"

"Yeah," Zak choked out and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

Nick bit his lip as he lifted the gun and he looked over the trembling back. Good, he wanted in.

"You're gonna ride me, Zak." Nick said as he left a small kiss right under the large demon tattoo on the man's back, "You'll do all the work."

Nick put the gun down next to himself and spat in his hand, wrapping his fingers around and mixing precum and saliva over his cock. Pulling Zak open again, Nick sucked a finger into his mouth before rubbing it over the hole and pushing inside. He got the man pushing back against his finger before pulling out, holding onto Zak's hips and picking up the gun.

"Don't be scared, Zak..." Nick whispered as he ran the gun up Zak's spine.

"I'm not scared."

Nick ignored the wavering voice, "If you keep being good, I won't hurt you."

Zak held his breath as he was guided down and gasped as the broad head of Nick's cock rested against his hole. _Fuck, _Zak could tell that Nick would want him to ride him fast, but he was definately not prepared enough for it. He sank down until the head popped in and arched his back, a whine making itself out of his throat as he stretched around Nick's girth with just enough spit and precum to help slide it's way inside. Nick panted behind him, his hot breath against his spine an encouragement as Nick guided him down.

"Fuck. You're _tight, _Bagans." Nick ground out as Zak took most of his length into him. He smoothed his hand over a taut thigh, the other teasingly doing the same to the other with the gun. Zak raised up before sinking back down, taking even more of Nick's length and paused. He bit his lip and sucked in air harshly before dropping all the way down and taking Nick in to the base.

Zak whimpered as he adjusted to the girth inside him, giving himself a few seconds before raising up and sinking back down. It _hurt, _but there was pleasure behind it as Nick wrapped a hand around his cock and whispered encouragements into his ear. His body started to adjust as he picked up the speed, Zak grunting high in his throat as he continued to fuck himself on Nick's cock.

"Come on, Zak, "Nick moaned, "Take me in faster," Nick stroked up Zak's cock before reaching down between Zak's thighs. He rubbed the back of his thumb along the other main's taint, getting Zak to arch his back and grab onto his arm as pleasure shot through his body. Zak slammed his hips down, whimpering at the fullness and the pressure at the back of his balls.

Zak moaned as he bounced on the other man's cock, nearly finding release with every stroke of the heated flesh making it's way into his hole. He could feel Nick throbbing within him, the slap of his balls between his legs felt heavy and, _fuck, he's gonna come in him_.

"Yeah that's good, baby..." Nick whispered patronizingly behind him, making Zak blush madly, "You ride cock so good."

Zak whimpered, he was partially relieved that he was not facing his captor as he felt the hand leave from between his legs and fingers pinch at a swollen nipple while the other traced the tip of his gun down the side of his torso. The other man continued to whisper filthy things into his ear, the feel of his warm breath and the tone of his voice heating Zak up with arousal and embarassment and the coldness of metal setting his nerves on fire.

"Look at you..." Nick grunted as he pulled that stronger body closer to himself, feeling the movement of muscle as Zak's back connected with his chest. Looking over the man's shoulder, he got a good view of that strong body and the heavy cock slapping obscenely against tense abs. "So wet and hot," he groaned, "You gonna come?"

The man on top whimpered as Nick let the side of the gun slide at the underside of his cock. It felt amazing as cold metal pressed against the sensitive vein especially with his whole body hyper aware of the weapon so close to so many vital parts. Zak tried to roll his hips away as he raised on his knees and Nick moaned behind him at the pull of his cock. Nick thrusted back in pulling a surprised scream out of the man on top, the change in angle making it a whole lot more easier to reach his sweet spot. The jab at his prostate was nearly painful as Zak squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth opening into a little "o" as he came, jizz shooting across his abs.

The gun lay forgotten next to Nick's leg as he held onto Zak's twitching hips and the other went to Zak's cock, squeezing every bit of cum from the man on top of him. The tight ring around hard flesh tightened even more as Nick worked at Zak's oversensitive shaft- he knew he wasn't going to last long like this.

Zak cried out above him, he wanted off the ride now, but Nick was still shoving his length into him with every downward motion of Zak's hips. He grabbed the hand off of his spent cock and ran it through the thick liquid on his stomach before raising Nick's fingers up to his lips.

"Nick, come on..." Zak whispered before taking two of Nick's cum stained fingers into his mouth and sucking.

"Oh, fuck," Nick groaned as his fingers dug into the flesh on Zak's hip pulling the man down hard on his cock, his body shaking with the strength of his orgasm. Zak hummed around the fingers in his mouth as he felt himself being filled before slipping them out of his mouth with a pop.

Nick's gripped loosened and Zak let go Nick's hand, feeling it rest on his thigh. He leaned back knowing Nick could take his weight and matched his breathing with Nick's as the man panted under him.

"Paid," Nick grunted and Zak slapped him on the thigh.

"How's the boss?" Zak asked between breaths with a small smile on his lips. Game's over, Zak felt his own body relax.

Nick laughed into Zak's shoulder, "Oh, you know..." he pressed a kiss to the strong bone and muscle, "she's alright. Still a bit mad at me about the car, though."

Zak groaned. The dent, he put that there. "Yeah, about that. I'll pay for that. You know money's not an issue."

Nick shook his head, "I got it to the shop two days ago. I just needed a reason to hound you."

Zak nodded, the smile never really leaving his face, "You think we riled up the ghosts enough to appear when we do our investigation? And the gun," He turned his head to glare at the gun and Nick leaned forward to kiss the man on his lap softly. Zak raised an eyebrow as Nick pulled away and continued, "what the fuck?"

"Well, _this _must've reminded someone of something. And it isn't loaded, Zak. You know I wouldn't put you in any danger. But I was talking to someone earlier and he was quiet knowledgable about the mobsters in Vegas."

Zak nodded in acceptance as Nick's wondering hands smooth over his stomach. One even dared to run teasingly up and down Zak's sensitive length and Zak batted the hand away while Nick chuckled behind him.

"Jesus, Nick. You take roleplaying to a whole other level."

"What can I say, you're inspiring," Nick said as he stroked even lower down Zak's body and deeper between his legs, "and I can't keep my hands off of you."He traced the skin where they were still connected and Zak gasped and twitched away.

"Take them off me _now, _Groff!" Zak grabbed Nick's hands and pulled them away from himself as Nick laughed behind him, catching Zak's hand and kissing his fingertips. Zak rolled his eyes and took his hand away.

"I'm getting off now."

Nick scoffed lightly as he watched as the man on top leaned forward and got a leg down off the couch, keeping his sarcastic comment to himself. He held back a groan as Zak slid off his spent cock, his eyes darting to the other man's ass, quickly seeing his cum slide down Zak's thigh. He reached forward, pressing his fingers up Zak's thigh, collecting his spilt cum on his fingertips.

Feeling the hand, Zak spun around quickly, his eyes narrowing as he backed away, "Really, Nick. We got to do something about that cum kink you got."

"Yeah?" Nick said with a crooked grin and a hopeful look in his brown eyes. He quickly wrapped an arm around Zak's waist and wrapped his spunk covered hand around Zak's cock, "Where are we going next time?"


End file.
